


Six Souls

by MoonCloud101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fight Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCloud101/pseuds/MoonCloud101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallen child is experiencing the battle of their life against the all-powerful, god-like Flowey. Things seem hopeless. Who can save them? (Basically just a written rendition of Flowey's boss battle, because seeing the human souls trying to save Frisk fills me with determination)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Watching this scene always makes me cry, so i decided to try and write it out. I love the fact that even though the other six souls are 'dead,' they still do whatever they can to save Frisk

    “Somebody help me!”  
    The call rang out, echoing into the darkness. The children could feel their souls being used to torment the child. Spinning knives surrounded said child, and it was all they could do to simply avoid being struck.  
    This wasn’t right, and the patient one was the first to come to her senses. The child’s plea for help reverberated directly through the aqua soul, finally waking her up. She and the other children had been asleep for so long, trapped in a small container. They had ceased to exist for a while. It was odd to live with one’s soul outside of their body.  
Then something had taken her and the rest of the humans. She remembered the feeling of being taken into someone else’s body, as well as her power combining with the others. She could feel her soul being used for evil purposes, yet she was powerless to stop it. Until now.  
    She refused to be the destruction of this next child. They still had their physical body, but their soul was exposed; each magical attack caused a mass amount of harm to their soul. Soon, they would break. How many times they had broken already, she wasn’t sure. The flower constantly talked about ‘reloading’ the child to kill them again and again. She had heard about this power, but she herself did not possess it.  
    She had been waiting for far too long, waiting for the right moment to strike back. Now was the moment. Mustering up her strength, she managed to change the knives into green bandages to heal the child.  
    The relief on their face as the bandages stuck to them, repairing their damaged soul, filled the aqua soul with hope. She wanted to speak to them, but she felt the flower yanking her power back, resuming the attack on the human. She was shut away, her power once again being used against her.  
The next time the human called out for help, it was the orange soul that heard them. His power was used to create spinning hands around the human, but as he heard the call he resisted. He was the youngest of the souls, and in the past his bravery and naivety had gotten him into bad situations; someone usually came along to help him get out of it. Now, it was his turn to help someone else.  
    It was time for him to be a hero. He fought against the power binding him, bravely trying to defend the human. He managed to change the hands green, allowing the human to heal themself as Flowey regained control, resuming his attack on the poor child.  
    By now, the human knew there was a pattern. When Flowey commenced his special attacks, he used each individual soul, allowing the child to act and call for help. They didn’t have much of a plan other than try to dodge Flowey’s attacks and survive as long as they can. They didn’t remember how many times they’d died already. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, having your soul rip in half. They hoped to avoid it as long as possible.  
    With each soul that helped them, the human could feel their determination growing; as long as they had support, they would keep fighting, no matter how many times they died.  
    Once more they felt Flowey pulling at their dead soul, forcing them back to life to relive this horrendous nightmare. They cried out in pain as they were hit by Flowey’s attacks over and over again. The shrieks pierced the ears of the yellow-souled child, and at last they became aware of what was happening. Rage boiled within them as they witnessed this injustice; the powerful enemy hurting the small child repeatedly, with no end in sight. They quickly changed the attacks that were currently used to hurt the kid into four leaf clovers to heal them, hoping that they would be able to survive a little longer.  
    Finally, all six human souls were awake. The aqua one took leadership over the rest, guiding them around the injured human. Said human looked up from their curled up position, staring at the other children surrounding them. Confusion filled their face, until the aqua one smiled, her eyes gentle and bright. At that moment, the six humans began to give healing items to their fallen kin, slowly increasing their HP again. The child stood, feeling strength return to their whole self, soul and physical being alike.  
At last, when their HP was full, the girl with the aqua soul approached the fallen human, placing a hand on their shoulder. Again, she smiled at them, filling them with determination. The rest of the humans stood by, smiling in similar fashions, and the child’s fist clenched, determined to defeat Flowey. As soon as this thought was in their head, they were back on the battlefield, Flowey attacking them with all of his objects once more. Except, this time was different. This time, the child had help, they had friends looking out for them. They knew Flowey was vulnerable now; they dodged Flowey’s attacks as best they could, collected the healing items the souls gave them, and attacked Flowey back when they had the chance.  
    Hit after hit was placed on Flowey, until finally his health was almost depleted.  
    “NO!” The flower screeched, “This CAN’T be happening! You….You...!”  
    The child clenched their fists, relief washing through them as they watched Flowey begin to fall apart.  
    Except he didn’t. His HP bar returned to full, and the child felt their stomach drop in fear.  
    “You idiot.”  
    The child felt the excruciating pain of their soul ripping in two, repeatedly. Flowy killed them with his laser and vines multiple times, in the same spot, within seconds. The child felt like crying. They had failed, again.  
    Flowey reduced their HP to 1, surrounding them with his attack seeds, much as he did the first time they met.  
    “Hee hee hee. Did you really think...you could defeat me?! I am the GOD of this world. And you? You’re hopeless. Hopeless and alone.” Flowery mocked the child, grinning manically. The human felt their determination begin to crumble at his words.   
    “Call for help. I dare you.”  
    The child shouted for help once more, hoping that the other souls would hear them again.  
    But nobody came.  
    Fear filled the human as the seeds moved closer to them. They didn’t want to die again. They felt that this time would be the last time, if Flowey’s expression was anything to go by.  
    But suddenly, the seeds disappeared and the child’s health bar became full again.  
    “What? How’d you…?” Flowey’s confusion was similar to the child’s own. They understood when the other souls appeared once more, this time circling Flowey’s monstrous form as they attacked him. Frisk watched as the machine crumbled, until a flash of bright white light filled their vision.  
    When they opened their eyes again, they saw the other souls. They were smiling like they were a few moments ago, encouraging them to continue, to save the world.  
The child felt tears come to their eyes, and they vowed they would do anything they could to save everyone. Even the souls. Even Flowey.  
    The thought of the flower brought them back to the present, to where the flower was bent over, looking defeated and broken. The child thought they heard a small voice echo around them, and they knew it was the other souls communicating one last thing to them.  
Have mercy.


End file.
